


Dear Takumi

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, set a while after the events in birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: A love letter from Leo to Takumi
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dear Takumi

Takumi,

It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, and every day seems to drag on longer than the last. 

Do you remember the last time we were together? That last night here in Nohr, the day before you were due to return home. We went stargazing on top of Krakenburg’s highest tower, and I swear I almost lost my toes to frostbite up there. But it was worth it, to be able to see you under the moonlight. It makes your hair shine a silver that is much more beautiful than the stars, you know. I must admit, I spent much more time watching you than the stars that evening.

You’re beautiful. I know you don’t think so, but you really are far and away the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. But more importantly than that, to me at least, is how astoundingly smart you are. You have one of the sharpest minds I’ve ever met to go along with one of the prettiest faces, and frankly it’s a little bit unfair.

But that’s alright, because I don’t truly mind.

Being with you feels inherently right, as natural as breathing air. No time I spend with you is boring - even when we’re sitting silently in a room, it’s never boring. You’re always there beside me, whether it is to indulge my childish whims, or to stay with me while I struggled through one of the hardest times of my life. You’re incredible for that.

You understand me in a way no one else has, and the first person I have ever even considered calling my “other half.” But I think it fits.

You changed my life, Takumi, and I certainly don’t say that enough. With Elise and Xander gone, I would surely have fallen victim to the darkest corners of my own mind had you not been there. Even with you there, it came incredibly close.

So really, you did not change my life, but rather saved it. And I can never even hope to repay you for that.

I love you Takumi, truly, and that is why I plan on proposing to you when I see you next. If I’m not mistaken, you will be returning at the start of summer? A couple of months to wait, then... such a long time without you by my side.

Now, don’t consider this an official proposal. It would be rather cowardly of me to do it via a letter. But I know how much you hate surprises, and so I thought it would be best to let you know in advance so you have some time to prepare.

But rest assured, Takumi, the next time I see you I will propose to you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, and I cannot imagine doing anything with my life other than spending it by your side.

I will count the days until we meet again.

Love always,  
Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: tyrs_right_hand_ and tyr_cosplay  
Tumblr: Tyrs-right-hand  
Twitter: @_bbrynhildr_


End file.
